Zundrbarian Rune Magic
((WIP)) The practice of rune-magic in Zundrbar dates back to the early years of Zundrbar's founding, during which the runemasters learned the runes of the Titans and utilized them for healing, offense, or improvement reasons. Some runes allowed for metal to be stronger- metals such as titansteel. Some runes allowed for wounds to be healed. And lastly, some runes allowed for magical effects to take place. The schools of these runes are divided into numerous different users. Those who practice healing runes are known as "runepriests." Those who practice magic runes are known as "runemages." Those who practice crafting runes are known as "runesmiths." Those who practice defensive runes are known as "runeshields." Those who practice offensive runes are known "runehammers." Few rune-users are known to practice two fields, however many seek to practice them all- a path saved only for the wisest and most promising of them all. Upon completion, these masters of runes are known as "rune-masters." Rune-masters usually spend around five hundred years mastering all of the different ways of runes, and often live for up to one thousand years. The oldest of such are often considered some of the most intelligent and wise dwarves in existence. Origin of Runes The Runes are not attributed to a single Titan of the pantheon, however each class of runes is. Runes of Healing are attributed to the Titan- Eonar, Runes of magic are attributed to the Titan- Norgannon, Runes of offensive power are attributed to Aggramar, Runes of defensive power are attributed to the Titan- Golganneth, and Runes of Crafting are attributed to the Titan- Khaz'Goroth. Runes of Aman'Thul are too powerful for even the most powerful runemasters to utilize, and often combine all of the effects of entire sets of runes into a single rune. Runes of Sargeras are considered to be too corrupting to be used, and therefore are forbidden to be used. Usage of Runes of Sargeras has never been officially recorded, although there is a common story in Zundrbar about Kargrol Bloodforge, who was a runemage who fell to the runes of Sargeras. The tale focuses around Kargrol spawning more and more demons of Sargeras in an unknown location, in preparation for the event of Ragnarøk. Ragnarøk is the event believed by the Hill Dwarves to be the end of life on Azeroth, when the Titans return and give deliverance to those who have not sinned, and condemns those who have. The events of the Ragnarøk also include a great battle between Sargeras and Aman'Thul which ends in Aman'Thul perishing, along with the other Titans, at the expense of the death of Sargeras. History of Rune-magic Rune-magic was first used in Zundrbar by the Runesmithing Guild, specifically by Thorgrim Runebeard around the year of +0. Rune-magic began after Thorgrim gathered the populace of Zundrbar, and gave a speech about the creation of the Runesmithing Guild of Zundrbar. Baldrick Sootbeard allowed for the creation of the guild after Thorgrim's stirring speech towards remaining pious individuals. Many of the original five hundred Zundrbarians called for the creation of a new religion centered around worshipping nature, rather than the Titans. Baldrick Sootbeard was among this group, although he was stirred towards the new faith of the Titans by Thorgrim Runebeard. However, the faith of the Titans was made different than that in Ironforge. Religious worship was more strict, and church attendance was mandatory, although many influences came into the guild. Many of the five hundred Zundrbarians believed that worship should go to a mighty warrior, while others believed that worshipping pillars of life should take place. These religious worships were all rolled together in +1 by Thorgrim Runebeard and his group of theologians, which included the poet- Snorri Storgirsson, who is regarded as being one of the first beings in Azeroth to release a faith-based paper. Runic magic never gained much power in the Church of the Titans, due to the division between religion and magic in Zundrbar, despite both having their conections to the Titans. Weapon Runic Inscriptions The weapon runic inscriptions, also known as offensive runes (referring towards offense meaning attack, rather than insulting), are runic inscriptions used in the addition of a new effect to a certain weapon. For example, the weapon runic inscription known as, "The Dance of the Dragons," was inscribed onto the sword of Liadrana Rush of Arathor, and has given the sword the ability to incinerate targets, using the soul of a dragon. Weapons Runic Inscriptions were apart of the later "runic-enchantment" phase, which came into play around +900, after wars started happening more and more commonly. The runic inscriptions on weapons are often used as a symbol of power or prestige in modern day Zundrbar. Weapon Runic Inscriptions are more analogous to enchantments, rather than runesmithing, which is more focused towards forging from a runed material, rather than applying a new benefit towards the weapon. Armor Runic Inscriptions The armor runic inscriptions, also known as defensive runes, are runic inscriptions used to increase the amount of protection a piece of armor provides. For example, the runic inscription known as, "Blessing of the Allfather," (Hill Dwarvish: Wohltaat voen det Allvaatir) provides a protection, which defends the one bearing the inscribed armor from shadow magic attacks, such as those casted by a warlock or a necromancer. Runic Healing Runic Healing is another major part of the runic magic of Zundrbar, and is one of the two parts of the "casting" side of the rune magic. Runic Healing is used to heal wounds of varying degrees, and is by far one of the more commonly used forms of rune magic. Runic Healing often works together with herbal ingredients. Runic Magic Runic Blacksmithing (Runesmithing) Forbidden Rune Magic (Runes of Sargeras) Current usage in Zundrbar List of rune-users in Zundrbar Write the second section of your page here. Category:Zundrbar Category:Magic Category:Enchantment Category:Spells